the half-blood chronicles
by scyrus42
Summary: a man who lived alone, a girl he saved, and a tyrant who wants all half bloods dead. secrets will be kept, stories will be told, and face will be owned! telling anyone who did not see the cateegory, this is NOT percy jackson fic. this is my first fic so review with help.
1. a chanced meeting

Hello, greetings, and 'sup, this is my first fanfic so it may be horrible… or amazing, I don't know. But whatever it is, tell me in the reviews what I did right and wrong so I can make this the best it can be. Disclaimer: Anything that I could ever possibly be sued for, I don't own. I am not being specific because there are countless mods that may be referenced. And so, in the immortal words of the tenth doctor, Allons-y!

(things in bold are just authors notes and changes so… yea)

Half-Blood Chronicles chapter 1: A Chanced Meeting

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

Aaaaah, I love the forest at night, I was walking through the woods taking in the dark brown of the oak trees and the papery bark of the birch trees. I felt that all was right in the world that nothing could ever possibly go… ***BOOM* **wrong. It had started raining and not wanting it to ruin the dye in the purple-red cloak that I had spent Notch knows how long to perfect, I started to head back home.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

They were catching up to me, I knew I had no chance against these trained mercenaries when I ran from their custody, but still I ran. I glanced behind me only to see the mercenaries' swords and armor shining in the moonlight that broke through the leaves above us. I ducked and weaved my way through the forest trying and failing to get any headway whatsoever on the still approaching platoon. But as I turned another corner, I saw a man walking calmly through the woods and before I could react, I crashed into him.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I lay on my back looking up at a woman's face, she was apparently knocked out cold by the impact. I rolled her off of me and was about to wake her up when I heard a very gruff voice behind me "sir, step away from the prisoner" I happily obliged, not wanting anything to do with whatever was happening, but my curiosity got the better of me "um, may I ask what crime she committed to have a small army sent after her?" he looked at me with a puzzled but agreeing look "she committed no crime, she is a half-blood we were sent to capture her and bring her to her execution." My face became more and more disgusted with every word he said, no crime but she was a half-blood and that was reason enough to kill her?! I did not stand for this "pardon me, sir" I spat out the words with as much sarcasm as I could muster "but what is so bad about half-bloods, they're people like you and me and if you can't understand that then you can turn tail and leave, good day sirs!" I stood in front of the woman's unconscious form to block her from the soldiers. "Step out of the way or we will use deadly force" the mercenaries raised their swords only to be answered by a middle finger. "Over my dead body!" then two of them stepped toward me, swords out, only to be met by a sword in each of their chests. "Attack!" yelled the gruff mam who must have been their leader, but then the rest of his men ran at the sight of their dead comrades. I sheathed my swords and walked toward the leader, he was creeping backwards with his sword shaking in his hand, then I grabbed him by the neck and one of the rings on my hand began to glow and the man's screams were heard throughout the night.


	2. scyrus' hspitality

**Hello, it's me! Sorry for not uploading but I was waiting for advice in the reviews so anyway Geronimo! **

The Half-Blood Chronicles chapter 2: the hospitality of Scyrus

**Natalies P.O.V**

When I came to, I saw the man I had ran into holding a stone above my leg with pink energy flowing from the stone into my leg. "wh… who are you" I asked, fearing what the soldiers had told him while I was out. He glanced at me with a hint of a smile on his mouth "the name's Scyrus, and before you ask I am healing your sprained leg" he said before he went back to working on my leg.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

when I was finished healing the woman's leg, I helped her up "well, now that that's done, you should get back to wherever you live." I then turned on my heels and began walking back until I glanced at her, still standing there, with the face of someone who had been turned away so many times she had gotten used to it. I sighed " you don't have a home, do you?" I asked still glancing over my shoulder "if you want…you could stay with me." Her face lit up at my statement and she ran over next to me "what happened to the soldiers?" she asked me, I glanced backward at the pile of ash behind me and just kept walking.

**Natalies P.O.V**

We were walking through the forest for some time until we came across a small house. When we got inside it felt almost claustrophobic with the lack of space "this is your house?" I asked glaring at him but he just had a smart alec grin plastered on his face. "wait for it" he said as he raised his left hand, snapped his fingers and stuff started happening. The wood floor under us started shifting down the grinding of iron was dominant in Our ears, we kept going for a few minutes until the platform hit the bottom of the shaft.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

The door in front of us opened and for the millionth time I saw the dark corridor lined in marble. I stepped into the hall and the lights came on illuminating the pure white walls and floor along with the doors into the other rooms. The woman timidly followed me, bewildered at the hall itself as I walked to the other end of the hall to a balcony looking over a massive dark area. She stood next to me looking over the balcony, I simply cupped my hands to my mouth and yelled "LIGHTS" and the massive arrays of lights on the ceiling blared to life illuminating the enormous cavern filled with wires and machines and large vats of molten metal "home, sweet home


	3. the home of scyrus

**Sorry for the late upload I just kept putting off writing the story but I just made myself do it. As always review (it helps my ego:3) and enjoy-Scyrus**

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I looked around the massive cavern that was filled with hundreds of strange devices, I turned to scyrus "what are these things?" he smiled humbly "five years ago, I met an old man who gave me a book. At first it looked to be filled with nonsense, but later that month I finally picked up the book and began reading. The book turned out to be filled with recipes for amazing devices and magical tools, different techniques for making immensely powerful weaponry and skills to heal, it was what allowed me to do all of this" he gestured at the cavern of machines. "sooo… where will I be staying?" I asked, breaking him out of his nostalgic state "Right, follow me miss… sorry I didn't get your name." he said awkwardly "Natalie." I said, he then nodded "come with me miss Natalie" and he began walking down a tunnel.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

After walking through the maze of tunnels and taking an elevator lower down, we came into a dome shaped room with a massive blue bed, art on the walls, blue lamps on the floor, and a suit of dark purple armor on a stand off to the side. Natalie looked around the room with awe and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it "this is the softest bed I have ever felt!" she lay down and stretched out. "the blanket and sheets are dyed creeper fur" I said leaning against a wall, she looked at me with curiosity "I didn't know creepers had fur" I chuckled a bit "have you ever gotten close enough to check?" she went wide eyed "point taken." I then rested my hand on a lever near the door "now for my favorite part of this room" I pulled the lever and the floor lights went out, sending the room into blackness.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

after being in complete darkness for a while, lights came on _outside_ the room showing through the glass walls that we were underwater. "the glass is reinforced with obsidian, making it strong enough to hold back a wither." he said non-chelantly "I know, I checked." He then got up and walked over to a light blue block on the ground "if you want to get out just stand on here" he stood on the block "and press this button" he hit a button and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I stared at the block on the floor, dumbstruck, then I walked over to my new bed and went to sleep.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I re-materialized in my teleporter room, walked over to the one marked _master bedroom_ and perssed the button next to it, teleporting to my room. I ckucked my cloak onto the floor where it was promptly picked up by a golem and placed into a chest. "thank you William" I said and then kicked off my boots and got in bed. but as soon as I got to sleep, my dreams were of a destroyed town burning in the rain and a massive dark silhouette with a head wreathed in flames, my head.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Epic ending right? Just review (please, 1 review per chapter cannot feed my ego!) and tell your friends about my story (or not… just sayin') and goodbye **


End file.
